Les nuages sont des choses capricieuses
by Aiko.M
Summary: OneShot. FantasmFic. Violence & Sexe. 69xOC "Hibari Kyoya n'aimait personne. Hibari Kyoya n'avait d'intérêt pour personne. Hibari Kyoya ne respectait personne. Ou presque. Qui était l'herbivore emmerdant qui osait l'observer pendant sa traque. Très bien. Il allait la mordre à mort. Kitsune Aiko était une meurtrière. Mais surtout, surtout, Aiko était folle." (SEQUEL POSTED)


**Disclaimer** : _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _ne m'appartient pas, même si j'aimerais beaucoup que Hibari me morde à mort... Ce privilège revient bien évidement à sa créatrice, Akira Amano-_sama._

**Rating** : OneShot. FantasmFic. Violence &amp; Sexe. Hibari Kyoya, OC Kitsune Aiko.

**Nda** : Alors voilà. Hier, prise d'une crise de Rebornitude je me suis retapé les trois derniers Arcs, pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois ! Alors au milieu de mes cris hystériques à chaque fois qu'un des personnages de ma **très **longue liste de fantasmes apparaissait à l'écran, j'ai eu...l'**I**nspiration. Peut être apprécierez vous l'expression d'un trop plein d'imagination et de hmmenvers mon cher et tendre - ou plutôt dur - Kyo-chan (muahaha).

**Hint** : Trois/quatre ans après fin Reborn, Sequel posted [Crossing Roads : le lion et la Renarde]

**Resume** : Hibari Kyoya n'aimait personne. Hibari Kyoya n'avait d'intérêt pour personne. Hibari Kyoya ne respectait personne. Ou presque. Qui était l'herbivore emmerdant qui osait l'observer pendant sa traque. Très bien. Il allait la mordre à mort. Kitsune Aiko était une meurtrière. Mais surtout, surtout, Aiko était folle.

**Upload [16/11/2014]**

* * *

**Les nuages sont des choses capricieuses.**_**(1)**_

Hibari Kyoya n'aimait personne.

Hibari Kyoya n'avait d'intérêt pour personne.

Hibari Kyoya n'estimait personne.

Hibari Kyoya ne respectait personne.

Ou presque.

Hibari Kyoya n'avait foi qu'en lui même, lui même et ses convictions.

Mais Hibari Kyoya était capricieux. Et arrogant. Et imbus de sa personne. Et impatient. Et bagarreur. Colérique, peut être.

Hibari Kyoya était le nuage calme et distant qui se dissimulait aux yeux de tous, tout en se pavanant dans le ciel. Et en cet instant précis, après avoir passé une journée entière sur le toit de son école à compter les herbivores, Hibari Kyoya avait _faim_. Et il devait traquer sa proie, par ce qu'il était le prédateur.

A dire vrai, il y avait tout de même un certain nombre de choses qui l'affectaient. Il affectionnait tout particulièrement les règles - on ne peut plus arbitraires - qu'il avait créé et qu'il appliquait. Cela impliquait en premier lieu le règlement intérieur de son territoire. Le lycée de Namimori qui semblait si cher à ses yeux n'était rien d'autre que son territoire. Et en bon prédateur possessif, il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartenait.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on envahisse son espace.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'approche.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui manque de respect.

Il n'aimait pas les faibles, par ce qu'il se devait de les protéger sur son terrain. Enfin, en dernier recours seulement.

Il n'aimait pas les foules.

Il n'aimait pas les gens en général.

Il n'aimait pas le bruit.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'emmerde.

Et la liste des choses qu'il ne supportait pas s'allongeait encore, encore et encore... Il vaudrait mieux en revenir au dernier point à savoir le concernant.

Sa _faim_. Sa faim était peut être la seule chose qu'il respectait et qu'il haïssait réellement. Cette faim dévorante qui courrait dans ses veines; cette faim de vaincre, de dominer; une faim implacable de violence et de sang.

Alors il marchait, il cherchait, il patrouillait entre les murs de sa propriété pour apaiser cette envie viscérale qui glaçait son regard et son cœur. Il traquait les herbivores effrayés sur qui il pourrait abattre ses barres et ses poings. Les herbivores pitoyables qui menaçaient ses règles n'étaient bon qu'à contenir sa faim.

Et il les mordait à mort. Par ce que ses règles étaient toutes puissantes :

Faire respecter l'ordre ;

Faire respecter les règles ;

Mordre à mort ceux qui ne les suivaient pas.

Et les emmerdeurs.

Et les autres prédateurs.

Malgré tous ses défauts, Hibari Kyoya était intelligent. Il savait reconnaître un prédateur quand il en voyait un. Ceux qui le défient. Ceux qui se pavanent sous ses yeux. Ceux qui se dissimulent dans l'herbivorie(2). Et même ceux qui se sont perdus aux milieux de ces herbivores répugnants. Il pensa à cet emmerdeur avec ses conneries de Famille. Sa connerie de Mafia. Les prédateurs venant troubler son calme qu'elle présentait devant lui. Impardonnables. Ils étaient impardonnables. Ils commettaient des infractions. Et Hibari Kyoya se faisait un plaisir à les sanctionner. A les _mordre à mort_.

A cet instant, à cette pensée, sa faim réclama qu'il la contente. Il devait mordre. La nuit tombait et son domaine n'était soumis qu'à sa présence. Il marchait, méprisant la sensation qui creusait son ventre. Une faim naturelle accompagnait sa faim naturelle. Mais cette dernière était la plus profonde, la plus vicieuse, la plus douce, la plus brutale, la plus déterminée, la plus envahissante, la plus forte, la plus...importante. Un tic agita ses doigts impatients. Il sera les poings. Il les regarda. Ces bagues lui appartenaient également. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de ces herbivores mafieux de classes supérieurs - il voulait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient pas au bas de la chaîne alimentaire, même si lui la dominait - mais les combats qu'il avait mené lui laissaient sur les lèvres la saveur du sang versé. Il découvrait la gourmandise. Il en voulait encore. Encore plus. Toujours plus. Il arrêta sa marche et regarda de nouveau les deux anneaux ornant son poing. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. L'un, était un outil de puissance. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il lui avait été imposé. Alors maintenant il était sien. Tout comme les flammes, violettes, qui en sortaient étaient siennes. L'autre, était Roll. Son Roll. Hibird vint se poser sur son épaule en sifflant son hymne. Il y avait finalement deux choses _vivantes_ que Hibari Kyoya appréciait.

Il repartit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apaise son corps. Ses manches volèrent derrière lui quand il s'élança par une fenêtre pour se fondre dans les ombres grandissantes de la nuit.

Hibari Kyoya était un personnage simple.

Hibari Kyoya était un personnage complexe.

Hibari Kyoya était un prédateur.

Hibari Kyoya était chef du comité de discipline du collège de Namimori de son état.

Hibari Kyoya était Gardien du Nuage du Vongola Decimo dont il ne reconnaissait pas l'autorité.

Hibari Kyoya était Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

(1) « _Daisy, ton erreur a été de détruire la propriété de l'école. Ça a été le déclencheur pour Kyõya. Un nuage calme peut soudainement se transformer en orage. N'oublies jamais que les nuages sont des choses capricieuses. _» Dino Cavallone, le Cheval Ailé, après que Hibari ait vaincu la Véritable Couronne Funéraire du Soleil, l'homme zombie, Daisy. - Arc final futur, épisode 192.

(2) « Herbivorie » : dérivée de bergerie, mais pour tous les herbivores (made in Aiko). Nb : ce mot existe vraiment, mais ce n'est pas son véritable sens.

* * *

Tel le prédateur aux sens aiguisés qu'il était, Hibari Kyoya sentit qu'on l'épiait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Qui était l'herbivore emmerdant qui osait l'observer pendant sa traque ? Très bien. Il allait le mordre à mort. Son regard perçant capta un mouvement sur sa droite et il s'élança soudainement dans un buisson suspect, ses tonfas brandis. Un pitoyable chat apparut, terrorisé et le poil hérissé. Il cracha dans sa direction et le chef du comité de discipline le chassa d'un coup de pied. La bête alla s'écraser contre un arbre. Le connard d'herbivore qui le suivait avait le culot de le tourner en ridicule. Sa sentence n'en serait que plus sévère.

« Montres toi. » dit-il à l'obscurité.

De la brume s'éleva alors. De la brume hein? Il détestait les illusionnistes. Un rire résonna, un rire de femme.

« Trouves moi. » lui répondit l'importune.

« Hn. » Soit. Il la battrait à mort, elle qui avait l'audace de venir titiller sa _faim_. Il se lança de nouveau, droit sur un arbre, à hauteur d'une grosse branche. Il abattu son arme dessus et un bruit métallique retentit.

« Humhum. Tu m'as trouvé. » Une lame apparut, puis la garde du couteau ouvragé. Hibari retomba en sol, et elle apparut entièrement. Assise sur la branche, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, ses longs cheveux flottant dans le vent. Elle sourit. Un sourire carnassier.

« Alors attrapes moi maintenant. Humhumhum... » Son rire résonnait encore quand elle disparut. Dans son ventre, le prédateur eut un sursaut d'impatience. Il peinait à le contenir, le _désir_ qui montait en lui. Il allait la mordre à mort. Il se rua à sa suite, direction son territoire. Kss. Elle le provoquait.

#KHR#

Kitsune Aiko était une jeune fille souriante.

Kitsune Aiko était une fille jovial.

Kitsune Aiko était une jeune fille avenante.

Kitsune Aiko était une jeune fille qui inspirait confiance.

En apparence et quand elle le voulait.

Kitsune Aiko était une meurtrière.

Kitsune Aiko aimait se battre.

Kitsune Aiko aimait sentir ses ennemis faire couler son sang.

Kitsune Aiko aimait sentir le sang de ses ennemis couler.

Kitsune Aiko aimait en effet sourire.

Kitsune Aiko aimait voir la peur dans leurs yeux quand elle leur souriait avant de les achever.

Kitsune Aiko avait un sourire carnassier.

Kitsune Aiko aimait mordre leurs chaires.

Kitsune Aiko était sauvage.

Kitsune Aiko était provocatrice.

Kitsune Aiko était impulsive.

Kitsune Aiko était capricieuse.

Kitsune Aiko était bonne.

Et surtout, surtout, Aiko était _folle_.

Et à cet instant, Aiko le voulait, _lui_. Agile, elle se balançait d'une branche à l'autre, jusqu'à sauter sur le toit dégagé du territoire ennemi. Elle s'allongea et attendit qu'il arrive. Quand il se posa près d'elle, en garde, elle ouvrit un œil et sourit. Il ne cilla même pas, son regard arctique la fixant haineusement. Magnifique. Elle avait faim de lui, elle voulait le mordre, planter sa lame dans sa chaire, le posséder avant qu'il ne meurt. Elle sortit ses couteaux de sous sa jupe et se releva d'un bond maîtrisé. Elle s'étira paresseusement et bailla.

« Hn. Je vais te mordre à mort. »

« Humhum. Mords moi. Je te mordrais. Je veux goûter ton sang. »

Elle se lécha les lèvres, il plissa les yeux. Elle poussa le grognement de désir bestial qu'il retenait. Se fut le signal de départ de cette lutte affamée. Les coups appellent les coups, la faim appel la faim, la chaire appel la chaire. Pêché de gourmandise.

#KHR#

Sous la lune haute de minuit, sur le toit du Collège de Namimori, une matraque et un poignard volèrent. Les souffles erratiques de leur propriétaires s'accordaient dans leur irrégularité. Les seconds furent jetés au sol et le combat repris à main nue. Étonnement, il s'intensifia. Les poings heurtaient les avants bras, les estomacs, les flans, les mâchoires. Les coups de pieds aussi, contre un tibia, un genou, une cuisse, une hanche. La vitesse créait des courants d'air autour d'eux. Aiko esquiva puis jeta son poing en avant. Kyoya esquiva puis lança son coude en avant. Ce dernier avait l'avantage, mais la garde de Aiko était meilleure que son attaque. Finalement, elle jeta tout son corps sur son opposant et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa clavicule. Il eut un cri inarticulé. Elle serra de toutes ses forces, encaissant les coups sur son crâne et ses flans. Quand elle sentit enfin le sang perler sur sa langue, elle battit en retraite du mieux qu'elle pu. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres teintées d'un carmin sanglant.

« Humhum. Mords moi à mort Hibari Kyoya. »

Le gardien Vongola la regarda, proprement surpris et arracha sa chemise blanche de toutes façons déchirée et tachée de sang là où ses lames s'étaient enfoncés. Aiko ne put éviter le coup de pied qui la propulsa quelques mètres plus loin.

« Hn. Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne. » dit-il.

Ses yeux orageux fixait la femme qui l'avait défié. Elle était forte. Mais il l'était bien plus. Elle ria. Un rire de démence qui illuminait ses yeux fauves. Au sol, elle écarta les jambes. Kyoya fondit sur elle et la releva par le col de sa chemise. Celle-ci céda, et la poitrine de son adversaire apparut. Appétissante. Il reporta son attention sur le visage légèrement tuméfié de Aiko. Kitsune porta ses mains à celui de Hibari et appuya sur le bleu qui courrait sur sa mâchoire. Un éclair de douleur le traversa. Un éclair qui lui ravagea le bas ventre et augmenta son excitation. Car cette bataille était excitante. Au point d'en nourrir sa _faim_ insatiable. Il bandait. Aiko eut un autre de ses sourires fous, et passa de nouveau sa langue sur sa lèvre écorchée. Il la poussa violemment sur le mur et elle sentit son excitation la faire mouiller davantage. Car cette bataille était excitante. Elle alimentait sa _faim_. Les deux prédateurs se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les fauves contre les polaires. Puis Hibari s'approcha. Il s'approcha jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur. Jusqu'à se plaquer contre elle. Et sa bouche mordit son cou. Elle poussa une plainte de douleur excitante et son bassin réagit de lui seul. Elle poussa alors un gémissant de plainte excitant et ses reins réagirent de nouveau.

Ils avaient _faim_.

« Pour avoir dégradé la propriété de l'école. Je te punis. »

« Hm. Mords moi, je te mordrais ».

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent soudain et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'étaient qu'une autre bataille. Ils luttaient. Ils luttaient contre les morsures de l'autre, ils luttaient pour mordre l'autre. Douleur et plaisir mêlés envoyèrent des décharges dans leurs corps. Aiko sentit les frissons la gagner. Elle sentit les muscles de ses cuisses se contracter pour les écarter et s'agripper au corps qui la dominait. Kyoya sentit son membre se soulever. Il sentit ses bas le serrer. Il sentit le poids de cette provocatrice insupportable sur ses hanches. Il sentit la chaleur qui se dégageait de son entrejambe collé au sien. Puis ils sentirent la langue de l'autre se mêler aux assauts. Ils sentirent la chaleur humide, la dureté délicieuse, la douceur violente, la sauvagerie impitoyable. Ils se gouttèrent. Et ils en redemandèrent. Péché de gourmandise. Les mains de Aiko s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux soyeux, emmêlés par la lutte de Kyoya. Tandis que les siennes vinrent défère sa ceinture puis littéralement arraché le sous vêtement de dentelle de la femme qu'il acculait. Ça oui, il allait l'ac_cul_er. L'une vint ensuite empoigné durement un sein – gémissement – et l'autre une poignée de cheveux - gémissement. Il tira par là sa tête en arrière pour replanter ses dents dans la peau tendre qui céda. Elle cria et ses ongles descendirent griffer ses épaules nues. Il frissonna et accentua le mouvement instinctif qui les frotta l'un à l'autre. Leur _faim_ les dévorait.

_Ils_ se dévoraient.

Pêché de chaire.

Pêché de luxure.

Son excitation débordante à elle, venait mouiller son propre pantalon. Aussi, après l'avoir baisser à mi-cuisse, ne se soucia-t-il de la préparer. D'un mouvement dur, ferme, il s'enfonça dans ses chaires chaudes et trempées. Ils gémirent de concert et cessèrent toute bataille. Momentanément. Leurs souffles haletants se confondaient. Les doigts de Kyoya s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses et Aiko glapit de plus belle. Son entrejambe coulant d'un feu liquide était tiraillée par l'intrusion douloureuse soudaine et exquise. C'était _bon_. Elle remua comme elle put, coincée entre mur et corps, et son mouvement l'enfonça davantage. Il gémit doucement, très doucement. Puis il se retira doucement, très doucement...et revint plus fort que précédemment. Aiko sentit ses muscles intérieurs frémirent et Hibari ferma les yeux, tête rejeté en arrière. Avant de les rouvrirent. Alors, la frénésie repris de plus belle. Plus violentes que jamais, leurs lèvres se battaient, leurs mains se cherchaient, leurs peaux se frottaient, d'une sensualité dérangeante. Ainsi, l'homme de force s'appliqua à la ''punition'' de l'intruse. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, il allait et venait. Les mains ayant finis par gagner ses hanches, ils s'enfonçaient dans sa moiteur douce, pressant son corps contre le sien, lui arrachant un souffle bruyant à chaque à-coup. Jusqu'à se que son corps se tende. Aiko, perdue au milieu des soubresauts de son intérieur le sentit accélérer, s'endurcir, encore et encore tandis qu'elle même perdait pied. Ses doigts s'étaient serrés sur ses épaules et sa bouche cherchait tantôt le contact de l'autre, tantôt une morsure, tantôt l'air, tout simplement. Elle sentit sa brusquerie finale entre ses cuisses puis une chaleur envahissante, plus loin.

Ils s'immobilisèrent. Retrouvant progressivement leurs souffles abandonnés bien plus tôt. C'était _bon_. Après un temps indéfini, ils se regardèrent, focalisant leurs orbes sur celles de l'autre. Œil pour œil dent pour dent. Leurs faims étaient contentées, heureuses. Mais pas rassasiées. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Elle lui mordit la lèvre, déjà gonflée de douleur, il se dégagea dans un grognement. Il lui mordit la sienne en retour, elle gémit puis abattit soudainement son poing sur son torse. Sa respiration à peine récupérée le quitta et il la lâcha. Elle s'écroula, ses jambes trop surprises pour la soutenir. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chute, récoltant un coup de genou, et s'écrasa sur lui. Ses mains giflèrent ses joues à plusieurs reprises, les claques puissantes envoyant sa tête valser de gauche à droite avant de se fixer sur celles-ci. Sa langue caressa la peau meurtrie de ses joues masculines puis envahit sa bouche. Il lutta. Délicieux. Elle le dominait de son poids sur ses hanches, aussi, les attrapa-t-il. Il était de nouveau prêt. Son corps la voulait. Et ce que Hibari Kyoya voulait, il le prenait. A la force de ses bras, il souleva son bassin et se réinséra dans l'intérieur brûlant. La gravité ne rendit la pénétration que plus brutale. Les parois se serrèrent, convulsèrent autour de sa queue. Bon, bon, _bon_. Elle rejeta la tête et tout le buste en arrière, yeux fermé, bouche ouverte, le visage étiré dans sa détente jouissive.

« Aaaaaaaaanh ».

« Hn. » Kyoya eut une moue désintéressée, ennuyée et tourna la tête de côté. Aiko arracha alors ses mains de ses hanches et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête.

« Mords moi, je te mordrais » dit-elle en allant capturer la peau de son torse musclé dans ses mâchoires. Elle suça, lécha puis mordilla, marquant, encore et encore, son territoire. Derrière les gémissement qu'il essayait de contenir, Kyoya se mit à grogner. Enfin, elle le mordit. Elle sentit son bassin se propulser vers le haut et cria de le sentir la remplir _jusqu'au bout_. Elle recommença, ils crièrent tout deux. Puis elle n'y tint plus elle même et lança son propre bassin à s'élever pour l'empaler, toujours plus profondément, encore, encore et enc...Et jusqu'à ce qu'il la retourne d'un mouvement inexplicable. Entre ses cuisses, il eut un sourire carnassier, qu'elle lui rendit. Ils tremblèrent, rendus fous par tant de folie. Il la surplomba et attrapa ses chevilles. Ils étaient des bêtes. Il les releva, jusqu'à se que ses jambes soient contre ses épaules. Des prédateurs. Sauvages, impitoyables, bestiaux. Aussi, lorsqu'il replongea en elle, ce fut d'un rythme brutal qu'il s'enfonça, frappant avec toujours plus d'efficacité. Ils grognaient, gémissaient, suaient. Elle sentait son poids sur son corps, elle sentait le béton rugueux qui irritait ses fesses et son dos chaque fois qu'il se retirait et qu'il revenait, qu'il se retirait et revenait, qu'il se retirait et...Il ne cessait de pilonner, et elle vocalisait de plus en plus. Elle le sentait, dur, chaud, puissant, qui se glissait jusqu'à son centre de plaisir, plaisir qui se propageait dans son corps comme une traînée de nuages dans le ciel. Elle le regarda. Malgré son corps ruisselant, ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur, son expression restait impassible. Elle regarda ses yeux et le monde s'évanouit derrière la tempête océanique qui avait remplacé son froid polaire. Elle avait chaud. Elle avait chaud. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire prédateur et sa langue encore teinté de son sang passa dessus. Il tira son bassin encore plus proche du sien changeant l'angle de ses coups de reins. S'en fut trop. Elle partit dans un grand cri, un rire hystérique qui faisait écho à l'orgasme qui éclata dans son bas ventre. Avant qu'il n'éclate lui aussi, compressé dans la moiteur frémissante de la meurtrière aux yeux fauves.

Le corps tremblant, ils s'étirèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils observèrent leurs corps défoncés par tant de violence. Leurs peaux abîmées par tant de coups. Leurs membres dévastés par tant d'efforts. Satisfaits, repus, ils s'endormirent.

#KHR#

Kitsune Aiko se dégagea du poids sur son ventre et roula hors d'atteinte. Elle disparut dans la brise matinale sous les premiers rayons du soleil levant.

« Humhum. A un de ces jours, Kyo-chan »

Hibari Kyoya ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, courbaturé. Il darda son regard sur l'illusion qui masquait le départ de cette emmerdeuse nocturne et eut un infime sourire fou. Il attrapa le bout de dentelle rose qui traînait près de lui et le fourra dans sa poche en remontant son pantalon.

« En raison de votre comportement indécent, le comité de discipline vous confisque ceci, Kitsune Aiko. » murmura-t-il.

« Hn. _Sayonara_ Aiko-chan. » Hibird surgit en sifflotant, repris par son maître. Il regagna ses locaux.

Hibari Kyoya n'aimait pas grand chose. Mais certaines ne le laissaient malgré tout pas de marbre.

Hibari Kyoya aimait sentir la peau de son adversaire céder pendant un combat.

Hibari Kyoya aimait sentir les courbatures de ses muscles après un combat.

Hibari Kyoya aimait sentir l'eau chaude couler sur son corps blessé après un combat.

Hibari Kyoya aimait mordre à mort sa victime.

« Hn. »

Hibari Kyoya aimait les marques qu'il avait laissé sur _sa_ peau.

Hibari Kyoya aimait les marques qu'_elle_ avait laissé sur sa peau.

Hibari Kyoya aimait la dentelle rose.

Et bordel, Hibari Kyoya aimait _baiser._

_~Kamikorosu..._

* * *

**Nda : **Humhum. Voilà ce qui se passe quand une **otaku **se tape de gros délire d'Inspiration et sait écrire des choses...cochonnes. Haha ^^" Et que se passe-t-il quand elle a un compte fanfic, qu'elle publie son histoire et qu'elle rêves de quelques lecteurs ? Elle espère quelques reviews.

Aiko, _humhum_mement folle.

**Upload [16/11/2014] : **Allez lire le _Sequel_ sur la vie de mon OC Kitsune Aiko ! **Crossing Roads : le lion et la Renarde**.


End file.
